Aviary cages are frequently used to house hens for egg production. Generally, the aviary cage includes nesting areas where the eggs are laid. The eggs are then carried from the nesting area to a collection area by an egg conveyor that is positioned adjacent the nesting area. Recently, the need to provide hens with an area to walk around and peck and scratch has increased dramatically as more farms are producing “cage free” product. “Cage free” indicates that the hens are not confined within cages.
Some aviaries include cage towers having perches extending therefrom. The perches provide additional space for hens to roost and may meet the requirements for the aviary to be considered cage free. Generally, the perches are positioned near a nesting area where the hens lay eggs. An egg collector may be positioned nearby to collect the eggs that are laid by the hens in the nesting area. A cover may be positioned over the egg collector to prevent the hens from stepping on any eggs gathered in the egg collector. Unfortunately, many eggs laid while the hens are roosting on the cover or the perch fall from the cage tower and crack on the ground below, are eaten by the birds, or become contaminated, which over time can lead to significant losses in earnings for egg producers.
Another problem is that manure and other detritus accumulates in these areas. This has resulted in increased harmful ammonia contamination within some aviaries. It has also increased the requirements for manual cleaning of these areas. Although the perches and egg collector covers provide some space for hens to roost, such spaces provide limited areas for the birds to engage in natural activities.
A need remains for an aviary that includes additional space, such as platforms, for birds to land, walk, scratch, and/or roost on that will help preserve eggs and facilitate self-cleaning of manure that accumulates in such areas.